


A Bit of Spice

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the surface, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A bit of fluff for our favorite spicy-sweet boys.





	1. Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know I haven't been posting much here so this is kinda...a filler between funded fic chapters and other random chapters/things I'll post occasionally.
> 
>  _Today's Prompt_ :
> 
> Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

It was still dark when his sockets cracked open, the coolness coming from his left side unfamiliar, unnatural. Blinding waving his hand around the empty space, he sighed and opened his eyes. Honey was gone, not only from the bed but from the room they shared. Ultimately he was too out of it to really do much, just laying there while he tried to figure out what reason the other would have to leave. His sockets slowly began to close of their own volition, but just before he’d finally fallen back asleep, a hand settled on his shoulder.

 

In an instant he was tense, sockets snapping open and eyelights bright, but his magic calmed as he found Honey staring down at him, sockets half open with dark splotches under them, but eyelights sharp.

 

“Why’re you up?” Edge’s voice slurred, even as he turned to look at him better. Honey shrugged, kneeling with one leg on the bed even as he looked to the door.

 

“Felt like eating some cereal. Wanna join me?”

 

In all honesty he wanted to go back to sleep, but he could tell from the tense line to Honey’s shoulders that he wouldn’t be able to get him back in bed any time soon. Grunting, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing and gesturing to the door. 

 

“Lead away, darling.”

 

Honey gave him a smile before taking his hand, intertwining their fingers as he lead him out the door. They moved down the hall, past the living room and laundry room before entering the kitchen. There were two bowls of freshly poured cereal on the counter, the jug of milk sitting beside them, spoons balanced on the rims. Edge rose a brow at the set up, giving Honey’s hand a squeeze of a question. Honey just grinned sheepishly, letting go of his hand long enough to pour the milk in both bowls before handing him his. 

 

Taking his hand once more, Honey lead him back to the living room, the both of them settling on the couch. Edge moved to the side, pushing into the corner and letting Honey tuck himself into his side, the two of them munching quietly on cereal. It was silent other than the light crunches and sloshes of milk, Honey staring down at his bowl as he ate.

 

Pausing, Edge studied him for a moment, taking in his tied eyes and slouched posture. “So why were we eating cereal at 4 in the morning?”

 

Honey flushed, tucking his head down, but a low voice came from where he hid. 

 

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

 

Edge felt his own magic flush, even as he leaned over and pressed his teeth to Honey’s skull, breathing in. “I love you too, darling.” He could feel Honey’s soul pounding from how close he was sitting, a smirk raising the corners of his mouth, though he sat back, continuing to eat his cereal. 

 

Soon the bowls were empty, Edge taking initiative and taking Honey’s, stacking them together and leaving them in the sink to be dealt with at a better hour. Holding out his hand, he waited for Honey to take it before leading him back to the bedroom. Once they were inside he moved to the bed, gesturing for Honey to come closer, gently removing his hoody once he did. It was placed on the dresser at the end of the bed, Edge carefully laying it out for the next morning. 

 

Turning back to a now shirtless Honey, he gestured for him to get in bed, climbing in behind him and pulling the covers up to their chins. Wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders, he pulled him close, Honey tucking his head under Edge’s chin with a sigh of satisfaction. Closing their eyes, they slowly drifted off.


	2. Scary Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Follows is rated R for sex scenes and violence. So uh, watch responsibly folks.
> 
> This one isn't particularly long, but I don't really have a set wordcount goal.
> 
>  _Today's Prompt_ :
> 
> Watching a scary horror movie and trying to pretend not to be scared during and after the movie.

When Honey had first recommended the movie, Edge had his doubts. Even with as anxious as his lover tended to be, Honey could have some...interesting tastes in entertainment. The case was generic from the local rental place, the name something innocuous. It Follows, whatever that was supposed to mean. Sounded more like a B-horror movie than anything.

 

But, as Honey seemed excited to watch it, he acquiesced, preparing for the evening with popcorn and drinks for the two of them, throwing their blankets in the dryer just before, and settling in the nest they’d made of the couch as Honey started the movie.

 

Just from the trailers and menu it seemed to be a horror movie, though the quality was in question. Knowing his lover, it could be anything from a B-rate creature movie to a major film. As the movie started, Edge found himself more and more impressed, both with the various forms of scares and the lack of jumpscares to further the atmosphere. The plot seemed solid enough, though the answer to escaping the creature seemed simple to him. 

 

All throughout the movie, however, he could tell it was affecting his boyfriend more than Honey would admit. Every simple scare had him jumping, every showing of the ghost that the characters on scene didn’t see had him tensing. But he watched it without complaint, even if his hold on the blankets was a little rough and the popcorn was gone within the first twenty minutes. About half way through Edge paused the movie to get more popcorn, only to find Honey covered almost completely with one of the quilts, only the front of his face sticking out.

 

Holding back commentary, Edge settled back into the nest, popcorn resting between them as he restarted the movie. The tense line to Honey’s shoulders returned almost immediately, and stayed long through the movie. Once the credits rolled, Edge sat back, unsatisfied.

 

“Well, was that the creature or wasn’t it?”

 

Honey squinted at the screen. “I think it wasn’t. At least I hope it wasn’t.” Cuddling into Edge’s side, Honey laid his head on his shoulder. “Good movie though.”

 

Edge snorted. “Very strange. But acceptable.” Glancing over, he took in the tired haze to Honey’s eyelights. “Are you ready for bed, or do you want to stay up for a while?” Even with as many horror movies as Honey subjected himself to, they always left a lasting mark on his psyche. 

 

Honey stared at the now black TV, then down at the blanket, before a small voice sounded. “Maybe we could stay up for a while? Just to finish the popcorn.” There wasn’t much popcorn left, really, but Edge wasn’t going to fight him over it. 

 

“Whatever you want dear.” 

 

Honey gave him a smile before pointedly taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing his mouth. Edge couldn’t help the snicker that left him as Honey gave him a playful glare, loudly crunching his mouthful of corn.


End file.
